Human Relations
by follow you into the night
Summary: Its off to the Lands of Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind for everybody's favorite 12 young ninjas with their newly assigned mission of strengthening the bonds among the Five Great Shinobi Nations. It is sure to be a memorable trip filled with action, humor, and 'youthful' desire. NejiTen ShikaIno/InoShika SasuSaku NaruHina


**Hello Everyone! So I have not written a story in a very long time, especially for Naruto!**

**However, I am bored so I came up with a new story idea, using my favorite pairings of course! **

**NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina SasuSaku**

**The first chapter is just basically assembling everybody and introducing the mission, so there isn't any fluffy moments. But, the second chapter will begin with a special tribute to my personal favorite couple: NejiTen! D**

"Another!"

Shizune rushed over to the frazzled woman lying among piles of paperwork. She swiftly poured more of the strong liquid into Tsunade's sake glass before backing away. Not a moment too soon as the glass was smashed onto the ground where she stood moments before.

"Where are those brats!"

"M-my Lady, they've only just been sent for, and there are twelve of them. It will take some time to gather them all."

"Ugh, I have a headache. Wake me when they arrive."

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto swung through the window behind the Hokage's desk, making a not so graceful landing atop one of the teetering stacks of notes. Shizune stifled a gasp as Naruto soon found himself smashed into a wall with a fist sized dent on his cheek. "HEY! What was that for, Granny!"

"Shizune! More sake!"

"I think you've had enough, Lady Hokage. And I believe the others are just arriving" Sure enough, the door opened with a bang as the sound of two angry and sleep-deprived kunoichi made their way into the room.

"I was here first, Pig! Maybe next time you'll spend less time on your hair and more time on getting to you're assignment on time!"

"Whatever, Forehead! I had to slow down on my way here to give you time to catch up! "

"What a drag, do you two always have to fight? It's only two in the morning." Shikamaru slid into a corner of the room, submerging himself in the dark shadows.

Ino quickly dropped away from her quarrel with Sakura as a blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. Choji swooped in, placing a comforting arm over Ino's shoulders, earning a smile in return.

"Is there a reason for calling upon the Hyuga estate at this hour? Uncle was not happy to be disturbed."

"Ya, Ya, Ya. Send him my condolences. Now if everyone is her-"

"NOT TO FEAR, YOSH! NEJI, I HAVE FOUND OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE! THE FLOWER OF OUR TEAM! IF ONLY GUY WERE HERE TO SHARE IN THIS YOUTHFUL HOUR-" BANG!

"Lee! I told you I can walk on my own! " Tenten glared down at the boy whose shoulder she had occupied moments before. As she turned to face Tsunade, everyone noticed the slight wince of pain that crossed her face, and the arm that moved to cover her side.

"Yo, Tenten! You may want to let Sakura take another look at that wound in your side if it still hurts"

"I'm fine Naruto."

"But-"

"She said she is fine, Naruto. Not everybody heals as quickly as you."

Everyone flung their gazes to the front of the room where Sasuke casually stood in the frame of the window.

"Sasuke-kun! We never heard you arrive! I apologize if Naruto is bothering you again!"

"Keh, you girls are all the same; always trying to apologize for something you have no control over." Sakura's eyes quickly made contact with the floor, trying to block out the cold words aimed towards her by her newly returned teammate. (Pretend like that second mission to save Sasuke was a success, and this is about a year later.)

"Okay then, if the children are done socializing, we have pressing matters to attend to-"

"Umm, we are still missing a team, miss."

"Really? How many maggots are there supposed to be?"

Shizune cast a quick glance over the assembled ninja. "There should be twelve, ma'am, but only nine are assemble so far."

"Present! Hehe, sorry for running late! Akamaru needed a potty break, and these two waited for us!" Kiba waved his hand in front of his two silent teammates, one of which whose face was already red due to the presence of a certain blonde haired blue eyed ninja.

"So that's everybody! Now it's time for the mission assignment! As I am sure you are all aware, the Land of Fire, specifically Konoha, has been trying to strengthen bonds between the Five Great Nations. However, where we currently stand, we have no trust formulated with anyone other than the Sand due to relations held between Gaara and his siblings, and the younger generation of Konoha ninja, namely the twelve of you."

Tsunade sat forward in her seat, resting her head on her intertwined fingers, as she made individual eye contact with each ninja. She found understanding in many of the faces, tears of "youthful" joy, on another, and utter bewilderment on one.

"I don't get it, Granny! I thought you woke us all up for a mission, not a lecture!"

Ignoring Naruto's slip into stupidity, Shikamaru made his way towards the Hokage's desk. "Troublesome, but we have no choice. How will you be dividing us?"

"Ah, there will be no need. I'm sending all twelve of you, together; one month per nation, you all leave at dawn." Tsunade flashed an evil smile.

"A month! Each! I can't sleep in a tent for that long!"

"Not to worry, Ino. I feel that you will quite enjoy the living arrangements I have set up in each village. It'll be cozy." If anything the evil aura surrounding the Hokage grew tenfold.

Tenten stepped foreword in curiosity. "What do you mean by cozy?"

"I mean that all twelve of you will be staying in one house, with six rooms, and three bathrooms."

Every girl in the room immediately began squealing in horror, but Lee's triumphant shout of "How Youthful" could be heard over it all.

**Well the boring stuff is done so tune in to the next chapter to get a full view of the couples and hopefully the humor that all of these characters in an enclosed space will provide! Also I'm sorry if it sounds rushed, but this is one of those chapters that is no fun to write, but necessary for the overall success of the story.**

**(Please tell me if I was too OOC with anybody-I may have overdone the whole Lee thing)**


End file.
